Pôr do sol
by MademoiselleMary
Summary: O começo de um romance,no final de um dia.[LaylaXYuri]


_Essa é a minha primeira songfi,entãonão posso afirmar que é uma das melhores que já fiz._

_Música:Every time we touch-Cascada_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------boa leitura----------------

**Pôr-do-sol**

** By Mafê Ly**

Era uma tarde tranqüila,não tinha nenhuma apresentação no Kaleido Star;Carlos precisou ir a uma reunião com os patrocinadores e achou melhor suspender a apresentação da tarde. Todos precisavam descansar e pensar em seus problemas e Layla não era uma exceção.

Estava sentada na areia da praia e observava o movimento do mar.

-O que está acontecendo comigo?Não consigo me concentrar direito quando ele está perto de mim...Não pode ser amor, somos apenas parceiros de palco-dizia para si mesma.

_**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me.**_

_**I still feel your touch in my dream**_

**_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't now why_**

_**Without you it's hard to survive**_

Yuri estava longe da praia, andava sem rumo em seu carro, estava pensando na sua vida.

"Não paro de pensar nela... Todos os dias ela aparece na maioria dos meus pensamentos e nos meus sonhos... Layla, eu gosto tanto de você... O que você diria se eu me declarasse?"

Mesmo temendo um pouco a resposta, começou a procurar Layla para falar-lhe seus sentimentos.

_**Cause every time we touch I get this felling**_

_**And every time we kiss I swear I can fly**_

**_Can't you fell my heart beat fast, I want this_**

_**To last**_

_**Need you by my side**_

**_Cause every time we touch, I feel this static_**

**_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_**

_**Can't you fell hear my heart beat slow**_

_**I can't let you go**_

_**Want you in my life**_

Depois de pensar a onde sua amada poderia estar, foi até o último lugar possível, a praia, onde a encontra.

Layla estava caminhando lentamente pela praia, afogada em seus pensamentos, por isso não percebeu a aproximação de Yuri.

-Layla!

-Yuri?-ela para e o espera.Seu rosto fica um pouco vermelho, mas consegue disfarçar.

**_Your arms are my castle, you heart is my sky_**

_**They wipe away the tears that I cry**_

_**The good and the bad times, we've been trough then**_

_**All**_

**_You make me rise when I fall_**

-Está fazendo alguma coisa?-ele pergunta enquanto segue caminhando com ela

-Nada de mais, por que?

-Podemos conversar?-ele pergunta um pouco sem graça

-Claro. "Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Se pode podemos conversar?!"

-Por favor, venha comigo-ele pede e segura sua mão, o que a faz ficar um pouco mais vermelha, levando-a até um lado da praia que havia várias rochas.

Eles chegam, mas ficam em silêncio.Depois de um tempo aproveitando a presença um do outro, Layla decide falar.

-Você está pensativo Yuri; em que está pensando?-pergunta com seriedade

-Em você-ele responde olhando em seus olhos e deixando-a impressionada

-Em...Mim?

-Exatamente.Nos conhecemos há muito tempo e fizemos muitas coisas, juntos. Durante esse meio tempo eu fiquei muito atraído por você.Não existem palavras que descrevam sua beleza e o que você é. Eu te amo, Layla-ele termina de falar e continua fitando-a nos olhos.

Layla estava muito vermelha e agora não podia mais esconder.Estava emocionada, muito emocionada.

-Yuri...Eu...Eu não sei o que dizer...

-Não precisa dizer nada-ele se aproxima e a beija ternamente enquanto a abraça.

Um inesquecível dia, um inesquecível amor e um inesquecível beijo ao pôr-do-sol.

_**Cause every time we touch I get this felling**_

_**And every time we kiss I swear I can fly**_

_**Can't you fell my heart beat fast, I want this**_

_**To last**_

_**Need you by my side**_

_**Cause every time we touch, I feel this static**_

_**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky**_

_**Can't you fell hear my heart beat slow**_

_**I can't let you go**_

_**Want you in my life**_

_**Cause every time we touch I get this felling**_

_**And every time we kiss I swear I can fly**_

_**Can't you fell my heart beat fast, I want this**_

_**To last**_

_**Need you by my side**_

**-**

**-**

**Fim**

**Comentários:**

Como eu disse anteriormente, essa é a minha primeira songfic,espero que tenham gostado!

Bjus!


End file.
